Shy and Sweet, Me or You
by VampireHeart92
Summary: The rateing is going to change ok. Summary Eiji's adopted sister goes to school for the first time and meets the regulars and a certain Senpai has his eyes on her FujixOC.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Serena birthday: January 12 age:15 best friend: Eiji personality: shy, sweet, kind, loving Hobbies: loves tennis, drawing, ice cream,  
School: Seigaku Past: your parents died when you where four so you went to live with Eiji and his parents since his parents were good friends with yours. Ever since you meet him you two always stuck together. Like brother and Sister should do. When you were 10 he gave you a panda jacket ( its in the picture) So you always wear it. Clothes: in the pic. there no uniforms at the school. If you dont see the pic you have shoulder linked goldish blonde hair and bright purple eys with a short pleaded skirt with a school bucket and a white tank top with a cut off fur rimd jacket with little panda ears on top and one of the ears peirced and big boats. but your still short.  
Here is you: 

http://s141.


	2. First Day of School

"Serena...Serena...HEY SERENA" a soft then loud voice spoke to you as you were suddenly jolt out of your bed you where wearing your usual pj's which were black with little panda bears all over it. You also have a stuffed panda beside you that Oishi gave you for your b-day. ( memo: to Eiji and Oishi are the only one that have met you the others are well don't even know of you but coach Ryuuzaki.Oishi, Coach, and Eiji all treat you as if you would break if you just fell. But you loved the attention to so you didn't mind)You named the panda oi.  
"wha...umwhat is it onii-san you said as you rubbed your eyes like a child. "Oh rena-chan your to cute for your own good remember today is your first day in school...yay no more home schooling for you"  
Eiji said as he jugged out of the room to go get dressed.  
Of course you knew this day would come you never really were a people person though but the only reason you were home schooled was because you were so afraid of the outside world. (explain later) "oh right today is my first day of school" you said as you got dressed real fast.  
"come on rena-chan will be late" Eiji yelled as you raced down stairs with your panda jacket on.  
"coming onii-san" you said as you both raced out the door. As you got to the school you stood in aw at it. It was so big.  
"Hey Eiji, Serena over here you heard a voice yell as you saw Oishi wave to you both. You ran over to him and gave him a hug around the waist as he hugged you back.  
"well its good to see you to Serena-chan" Oishi laughed as you finally let him go but still hung close by.  
"hey Eiji Tezuka wanted me to tell you that we have pratice today cause we skipped last time cause it rained.  
"oh ok...hey rena-chan you don't mind watching me play tennis for a while do you" Eji said as he turned your way you thought for a minute then finally spoke "of course not Onii-san I can wait I always like seeing you and Oishi playibg together." you said as you smiled up at him.  
"oh thanks rena-chan I promise after the game me you and Eiji can go out for ice-cream" Oishi said as you all started to walk to school.  
"yay I love ice-cream you said as your an to your class room. Oh you have classes with Eiji and Oishi.  
TIME SKIP TO PRATICE "you ready to meet the team rena-chan" Eiji said as he lead you that way to the tennis courts.  
"um well sure" you said with a bit of nervouse in you.  
CLiff hanger. 


	3. Fujis meets Selena

Fuji's POV

'I wonder where Eiji is, its not like him to not come and greet me like normal.' I thought to myself as I looked around for my friend.

'oh well I better get to practice I wonder what Inui has come up with today to punish the other player' I thought as I started to head out to the boys locker room.

As I grew nearer I started to hear voice. One I new almost by heart and another more calm and shy voice almost as if you wear trying to calm a child down. I knew right away it was a female.

'hmmm Eiji did say something about his sister coming to Seigaku for the first time' Fuji had thought as he round the corner not really paying attention to what he was doing. Till someone called his name.

I looked up to see who called me. It was Eiji he was jumping up and down, waving his hands in the air.  
I looked sunddenly to his side to see a girl maybe a year younger then myself poke her head out from behind Eiji.

When she caught me staring at her she seemed to blush and hide back around Eiji. To your surprise your first thought was of how cute she looked in her panda like jacket with a little earing hanging off the ear.

You looked on as you waved back trying to not get distracted by her cuteness which came to be really hard to do.

Eiji dragged the poor girls arm all the way over to me.

'hmm this will be quit enteresting' you thought as Eiji finally made it over to you.

Your POV You looked up from your spot to see why Eiji had stoped.  
There stood a guy you never saw before. He held a smile that seemed both satistic and kind. His eye where closed so you could not see them.

The strange boy turned your way and yu felt uncomferble under his gaze so you hid behind Eiji.  
'But I have to admit he is kind of cute' you thought as you blushed while looking at him.

Eiji suddenly pulled hard on your arm dragging you over to the boy that he obviously knew.

"heya Fujiko I would like you to meet my little sister Serena.  
Serena this is Fuji he one of the regulars on the tennis team I play on" Eiji said all in one breath.

"hello its nice to meet you Serena-sempai" Fuji said as he put out his hand.  
You took it almost instantly "its very nice to meet you to Fuji-sempai but plaese just call Serena or rena-chan" you said as you smiled at him under you hood.

"alright rena-chan as long as you just call me Fuji" he said then Eiji stepped in.

"Nya come on before buchou-sempai (spl.) gets more lmad and makes us run laps" Eiji said as he pulled both of you to the tennis courts.

"Nya we made it just in time" Eiji said as he turned towards you.  
"rena-chan you can sit on the bench with Inui-sempai" Eiji all the sudden leaned close to your ear.  
"but becareful not to ever try any of his Inui energy drinks that he makes they will make you nearly die"  
Eiji said as he shivered at the thought, you didn't seem to plaesed either.

' I don't want to judge him before I meet him but still that does sound pretty dissturbing' you thought as Fuji finally spoke up.

"Eiji-chan they arn't that bad I do just fine drinking them so does Tezuka" Fuji said as he kept on smiling.

"that cause your an alien and Tezuka's a robot Nya" Eiji said then turned back to you.  
"if you need anything just ask one of us ok" Eiji said as he lead you down towards the benches and went up to a guy with square like glass and a note book whispering ' data, data, ' over and over.

"Nya Inui-sempai I would like you to meet somebody" Eiji shouted as all you waled over to him.

"hmm what" he said as he looked up then looked right at you then he stood up.

"Nya this is my little sister serena or rena-chan for short" Eiji said as he oushed me up to this Inui guy.

"Hi im Serena it nice to meet you" you said kind of nervise cause he kept on staring at you then finally he spoke up.

" my name is Inui im the pysicol trainer of the Seigaku regulars" he said as he held out his hand.

:it nice to meet you" you said then shook his hand.  
"same here " he said then Fuji spoke up.

"do you mind watching over rena-chan as we train...just so she does not get hurt and I know you want to collect data on the new student"  
Fuji asked as he stared at Inui.

'how on earth does he ever see with his eyes like that' you thought to yourself trying to figure it out.

"it fine with me" Inui said then began to walk and you followed him to the bench waving bye to Eiji and Fuji as the walked to the courts.

You sat down beside Inui as he watched the others.

'boy this is going to be fun' you said as you...cliffhanger. 


	4. There is something about his eyes

Lets start this baby up.

Your Pov

You loked at all the people that had on the same jacket as eiji did.  
They all where quit cute.

There was this guy standing at the top of the tennis court hill beside and old lady he had such a serious face on you wondered if he ever smiled or if his face was just stuck like that.

Then there was another two boys, they seemed to be fighting about something. One had black spiked hair and the other had on a bandana and seemed to hiss at the other guy.

Then there was another guy who kept reapeating BURNING while he hit the tennis ball at the wall.  
Then my eyes landed on a little guy with a white hat Eiji had told me they had the first ever 1st year to play on there team.

I looked around the court and saw that the tennis team started to circle around the serious guy with glass. They seemed to look pail for a minute as they looked to where Inui and myself sat out.

I looked around for the source that they where so scared of. then i looked in inui direction and saw it.

It was green and it was bubbling, Inui had a evil looking grin until I spoke.

"um...Inu...Inui" I said in a small innocent voice. as I looked up at him his grin seemed to dissapear and his face softned some what (aww you made Inui soft for you) as he looked back down at me.

"yes rena-chan how may i help you" he said as he looked strait into my eyes but still had the data book in his hands.

"um may I ask what is that stuff in the jar" I asked as I looked back at the jar funny cause it seemed to growl at me. (DC: eeep it alive)  
He looked back at the jar then he seemed to think about something then he finally answered.

"it my special Inui Gut juice I give it to each regular that does something out of hand or can not complete a job of ther etraining" he said as he started righting in his data book again.

"oh that very interesting how do you make that stuff" I said but it seemed to shock him that anybody wanted to learn about it.

He put down his data book and turned complete towards me.

"do you really want to learn about it" Inui asked as he stared into my eyes.  
"yes you see I was wondering how you make it"  
Inui kind of smiled then started to tell me all the funny thing he had put in the strang juice. 


	5. Little Inui

OK READY SET START QUIZ!

Your POV You just stared, well that all you could do just thinking about all the stuff he said it sounded like it could kill the regulars and poor Eiji.

"rena-chan are you ok" Inui asked you cause you where in a daze.  
"um of course Inui-senpai but um doesn't that stuff seem a bit to much it kind of sounds like poison" you said not really trying to affend him but just to ask what the heck he was doing feeding that stuff to the poor regulars.

"hm you r right but it is not poison I just need test subjects for my Inui Juice" he said as he picked up his data book again.

"well why not try the freshman and the regulars sence maybe the regulars r so active and the freshman just pick up balls" you said as you looked over his shoulder at the data book while your bear jacket seamed to sway a little.

Inui looked at you and seemed to grow an evil smirk.

You sweat dropped and wonder if you just put the freshman on a one way trip to the hospital.

"um Inui what do you have in mind" you said in a quit voice. He got up off the bench and called out to Eiji.

"Eiji im going to borrow rena-chan for a while" (NO NOT LIKE THAT NAsTY MINDED PEOPLE...I have a bad mind to so don't worry)

"nya NO DON'T KILL MY SISTER" Eiji said as he seemed to be panicking.

"Don't worry Eiji she will be fine she just gave me a great Idea" Inui said as he went to the court where all the freshman and non-regulars where. You followed while Oishi held Eiji behind when he tried to 'save you from the evil juice'.

"Listen up all freshman and non-regulars" they all looked at Inui three seemed to be in a little group on had no hair the other had a bowl cut while the last had a uni-brow.

"I want all of you to tun 20 laps last 17 to finish will try my new Delux Inui juice" he said it seemed that it was changing colors.

Everybody seemed like the devil was following them cause they ran fast around the track. Time seemed to fly cause near the end of practice 10 guys where uncouncius(spl?) and 7 where throwing up.

"Rena-chan what have you done" a voice said I turned and saw Eiji with the other regulars behind him.

"um whale you see um" you said not really knowing what you had done but thankfuly Inui came to the rescue.

"well she gave me great ideas for my new Inui juice" Inui said as he sat his hand on your head.

You blushed a little at all the attention you where getting.  
"NYA INUI-SENPAI YOU TURNED MY LITTLE INNOCENT SISTER INTO A LITTLE INUI" Eiji said as he pulled you into a tight hug. You just realized how hungrey you where.

"Eiji" you said in a little voice as you looked up at him.  
"What is it rena-chan"Eiji asked as he looked down at you from the hug he was still holding you in.

"Im hungrey" you said as you looked up at him with adorable eyes.  
"AWWW your so cute rena-chan well me and the rest of the team where about to ask you if you wanted to go to Taka-san's Sushi place" Eiji said as he hugged you tighter at you adorableness (my word).

"who's Taka-san"you asked as you looked at all the regulars.

"Don't worry we will introduce you to everyody once we get to the sushi place.

"ok" you said as you all walked to the Sushi Place.

Fuji's POV (REWIND)

You watched Serena as she talked to Inui. You wondered what they where talking about cause Inui seemed to be deep in the conversation while it seemed serena was scared a little bit. You smiled wider 'he must be talking about what he puts in his Inui juice.

Serena said a few words then Inui got one of his evil grins that he gets when he has a new idea.

He stood up really fast and called out to Eiji that he was going to take Serena some where.

For some odd reason my stomach seemed to not want that to happen.  
It seemed that I wanted to be in Inui place cause he was spending so much time with Serena and I did not like that. I brushed it off as nothing as I concentrated on the fact Eiji seemed to be having a panic attack at the fact Inui was taking his sister some where.

The hour seemed to pass as Serena and Inui still did not come back.  
Me adn the rest of the regulars walked out of the court to find Serena and Inui standing with 10 other guys on the ground around them all knocked out.

I could just see the panic on Momo-chan's, Kaidous, Eijis, Oishis, Taka-san's and Ryoma's face as Eiji made a head start for his sister the others looked at the bathroom where they heard people throwing up what seemed to be there lungs.

Eiji had his sister in a hug screaming how some sweet and innocent could become become a little Inui so fast.

Eiji invited her to eat Sushi with us cause she said she was hungrey.  
'Even I must admit she did look really cute with her eyes shining when she said she was hungrey.' We all walked off but not before I saw a boy I new him as Arai and his littl gang, he seemed to be staring at Serena with a look that you now hated.

'he likes her ' was your first thought. You decided to keep that in mind as you looked back at the knocked out bodys on the ground.  
Your smile grew wider.

"Little Inui indeed" You said out loud as you went to catch up with the rest. 


End file.
